My life is a nightmare
by liamsmommy
Summary: Mike has turned Bella into his slave at work, but will he take it too far? And what will Edward do? Rated M for language and violence. PLEASE REVIEW!


**I do NOT own Twilight! I wish I did but not all wishes come true. Oh well. :)**

**"My life is a nightmare"**

**Post Eclipse (Summer time)**

**Bella POV**

I was walking down a dark alley. How did I get here? I wondered. I had an eerie feeling I was being followed so I looked all around and nobody was there. I picked up my pace. I was nearly to the street, just about 20 more feet. Just as I was approaching the welcoming street lights, a figure appeared in front of me. I screamed and turned the other direction, but I wasn't fast enough. The man grabbed my shoulder and yanked me towards him. I whimpered but it was no use. He slammed me to the ground and straddled me. He leaned in close to my face and my breath caught.

"Edward..." was all I could get out, looking at him with a mask of shock.

"I'm sorry I have to do this my love." He kissed me on the cheek and then bit into my neck.

I screamed and jolted upright in my bed, realizing it was all just a dream.

"Shhhh, Bella, it was just a bad dream." I looked up to find myself curled into Edward's safe arms, my hair matted with sweat and still trying to recover from the nightmare.

I buried my face in Edward's chest, letting out a sob. He pulled me away and looked into my face.

"Bella, Bella, it's ok." He said softly. "You're safe now. I will never let anything happen to you." He paused for a moment. "Would you like to tell me what happened?"

I looked at him, my eyes filled with tears. I just shook my head and closed my eyes. I was exhausted and I was afraid to tell him.

He kissed my forehead and I wasn't so upset anymore. I soon drifted back to sleep in the safe embrace of Edward's arms.

The morning came and I woke up to Edward holding me close. If I could make this moment last forever, I would. But this was reality and I had to get up, get dressed and go to work.

Edward had insisted that I didn't need to work, because he had plenty of money, but I refused. I had to keep some of my dignity.

I rolled over onto my tummy and looked up at Edward.

"I need my human moment." I moaned. I didn't want to get up.

He quietly laughed. "I'll be waiting, love." He kissed me on the cheek and I stood up, starting to head to te bathroom. Suddenly, I got really dizzy and started swaying then everything went black.

**Edward POV**

I watched Bella stand up and she started swaying.

"Bella?"

I jumped up and caught her just as she fell to the floor. Shit!

I layed her on her bed and started gently shaking her. She wasn't coming to and I was starting to panic. I whipped out my cell and called Carlisle.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Carlisle! Bella passed out in her room. She seemed fine this morning. And now she won't wake up." I told Carlisle.

"Why don't you bring her here and I will have a look at her." he calmly stated.

"On my way." I said as I clicked the end button.

I genly lifted Bella and jumped out her window. As I was nearing the house, Bella started to stir.

"Bella!" I practically yelled as I was still running.

She looked up at me, her eyes full of confusion.

"What happened?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

"You passed out, love. I'm taking you to see Carlisle."

"What about work?" she asked me. Only Bella would care about not dissappointing her boss, than caring about her health.

"Bella, you're health is more important right now. I'll have Alice let them know you won't be coming in today."

As we got to the house, I ran in the front door and straight up to Carlisle's office. He was waiting for us. I placed Bella on his couch.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said. "I heard you fainted?"

She nodded. I squeezed her hand gently, reassuring her, I would always be here.

"Well, let's have a look at you."

Carlisle checked her pulse and her breathing.

"Bella." Carlisle said. "How did you feel before you passed out?"

"Well." she replied. "I felt fine but when I started walking out of the room, I got really dizzy and that's all I remember."

He nodded, then picked up a clipboard and wrote down some notes.

"Well, Bella, I think you are just dehydrated. Edward, keep an eye on her today and make sure she gets lots of fluids." He said, looking from her to me.

"Thank you Carlisle."

We stood up and walked out of the room.

I walked Bella down to the kitchen and got her some juice.

"Edward, I'm not that fragile. I can do stuff on my own." she said.

"I know, love. I'm just overprotective." I quickly blurted out.

She smiled. "Edward, I feel icky. Can you take me home so I can take a shower and freshen up, then we can come back here if you like."

"Of course, love." I picked her up and ran back to her house.

**Bella POV**

***45 minutes later***

I was all dressed, and Edward was waiting for me downstairs.

As I walked out of my room, Edward was already there, taking my hand.

I looked up at him and smiled, as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"I am" I replied, still smiling.

We spent the rest of the day at his house, just watching movies and cuddling.

Of course, Emmett never failed to embarrass me by saying something inappropriate.

"Don't have too much fun, you guys." he had stated, winking. "You know, Rosalie and I have had some pretty memorable times on that couch." He then bursted out laughing, only to abrubtly stop when Rosalie smacked him on the arm.

I blushed, making Edward yell at Emmett to shut up.

**The next day**

I knew I had to go to work today, for missing yesterday. Mike already wasn't happy with me and I was dreading having to see him.

Edward hadn't left my side since I fainted and I knew he didn't want me to go to work, but I felt fine and I didn't want to let Mike down again.

"I promise I'll be ok, Edward." I said to Edward as he was dropping me off.

"I know Bella, but I'm going to have Alice keep an eye on you. I'll be back at four to pick you up." he said, before kissing me passionately and driving away.

I walked into the store, looking to see if Mike has seen mine and Edward's goodbyes. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"There you are, you little whore." Mike called to me from a few feet away. I stiffened as he got closer to me.

I inched backwards but he grabbed my arm, tight and I winced.

"I can't believe you didn't come in yesterday. I'm very disappointed, Isabella."

He used my full name. This wasn't going to be good.

He yanked me towards the back room and threw me down on the floor. He made sure to never leave a mark on my body though, so Eward wouldn't find out.

I twisted around and scooted against the wall. He slammed the door shut and locked it. This was going to be a long day.

***5 hours later***

I looked down at my watch. It was 3:45. I stood up and waited for Mike to come let me out.

I waited another couple of minutes before I heard the key go in the lock.

The door opened and Mike walked in, a smug look on his face. "Get outta here, you useless piece of crap." He spat at me before I stumbled towards the front door.

I walked a few feet away, out of Mike's sight from the window and sat on the curb and started to cry.

Edward's volvo pulled up a few minutes later.

He jumped out of his car and came up beside me. "Bella, what's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?"

I couldn't process his questions. I was just so upset after Mike's "punishment".

I ended up lying to him, by telling him I got yelled at by a customer. He believed it and comforted me.

We went to my house and decided to watch tv. Charlie was out of town, at a police convention thing.

Edward tried to get me to eat but I just wasn't in the mood. I quickly realized I didn't have to "work" tomorrow and I relaxed a little.

"Bella, do you want to get out of town tomorrow? Maybe go to Seattle?" Edward asked me.

Oh, how I wanted to get out of Forks for a little bit, even just for a day.

"That sounds fun." I smiled at him and he kissed me.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep in his arms.

***a week later***

Things were going ok at work. Mike let me stay out on the work floor and made me do some actual work. Although it was rough work. Work a female shouldn't be doing. For example, he would make me carry extremely heavy boxes all over the store, not even telling me where to put them, just carry them until he said to stop. He would also make me get on my hands and knees just to wax his shoes. And overall, I was just so exhausted by the time I left.

Edward was starting to notice how worn out I was getting. I passed it off as not sleeping well, which was partially true, considering I was having nightmares almost every night.

I couldn't tell Edward anything. I knew he needed to know. He wouldn't let me go back if he had found out that Mike had practically made me his slave. In fact, Edward would probably kill him if he did find out. But I couldn't tell anyone. Mike had threatened to kill my family if anyone found out. Although he couldn't kill the Cullens. But I couldn't take any chances.

It was Thursday morning. I had to work eleven to five and I didn't want to go. Mike seemed to be in a worse mood lately and I was absolutely terrified to see him.

Edward had gone home to change but would be back to take me to work. I decided to take a shower to calm my nerves. The hot water didn't last long and I slowly climbed out.

After getting dressed and brushing my hair and teeth, I walked back into my room.

"Good morning love." Edward said as I gasped.

He rushed over and grabbed me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I scared you Bella."

"No, don't be sorry Edward. I just frighten easily." I laughed to myself.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me.

"Noooooo." I moaned.

He quietly laughed. "Don't worry love. It will fly by."

I smiled but deep down, I knew that wouldn't happen in a million years.

We got in Edward's car and he drove to my work. As we approached, I could feel my heart rate pick up.

"Bella, what's wrong? You're heart is beating faster than ever." He looked over at me worried.

"Uhhh, nothing." I stuttered.

He eyed me questioningly. "I'm fine. I promise."

I hated lying to Edward. But I had to protect my family.

"Ok, love. I'll see you at five." He kissed me and I closed the door.

He drove off and I slowly walked into the store.

"Well, well, well. Isabella Swan." I heard a voice that haunted my dreams.

I turned cautiously towards Mike. His face was cold and hard. He glared at me.

"Isabella." he repeated. "You have disappointed me once again." He said it so calmly, but my heart was going a million miles an hour.

He reached towards me and I back away from his hand. This apparantly made him very angry as he again reached towards me, this time, grabbing my arm in a death drip that made me wince.

"How dare you back away from me?" he yelled into my face.

"Please stop." I whimpered.

He then threw me to the ground and started kicking me repeatedly.

I couldn't do anything but cry. Through the tears, I could hear him calling me names, like slut, whore, bitch, and more I just couldn't bare to hear.

Suddenly he stopped. "SHIT!" he yelled.

I looked up at him, tears till falling down my face.

"Oh GOD! What have I done? Edward is going to KILL me! He can't find out about this." He was clearly talking to himself now.

I was still whimpering when he yanked me up. He dragged me down to the cellar, threw me onto the floor and stomped out, locking the door behind him.

I laid there on the dirty floor and cried. I don't think he is going to let me out this time.

I pulled my shirt up to look at my stomach and back. Bruises were already forming. I gasped just seeing the black and blue all over me. I continued to sob, realizing I may never see Edward again. How did Alice not see any of this.

It had been hours since I'd been down here. I looked at my watch to see that my shift was almost over. Edward would be waiting for me but I wouldn't be out there.

I just hoped he would find me. Please Edward, come find me. I thought in my head.

**Edward POV**

***5 pm***

I drove up to the store. Bella wasn't outside. That's weird, I thought to myself. She is always outside waiting.

It had been fifteen minutes. I was starting to worry so I decided I would go inside the store. Maybe she just lost track of time. I got to the door and there was a sign, saying it was closed. I peeked into the window, seeing Mike sitting at the counter.

I knocked on the window and he jumped. He quickly ducked, as if I hadn't seen him.

"Mike!" I yelled. "Let me in or I'm breaking in!"

No answer. I easily smased the window and walked in. He heard me and ran to the storage room. I caught him before he was able to close the door.

"Where's Bella?" I said sternly.

"Sh-she w-w-went ho-home." he stuttered.

"Where. Is. Bella?" I asked again exaggerating each word.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied. I swear if I wasn't so strong, I would have punched him into next year.

"I'm going to ask one more time and if you don't answer me, nobody will ever see your face again." I glared into his eyes.

Suddenly, I heard crying. I raced to find the noise, it leading me downstairs. The door was locked and I smashed through it. There I saw my beloved Bella, laying on the floor, crying.

I ran to her, assesing her injuries.

"Edward!" she cried.

"Bella, what happened? Did Newton do this to you?"

She didn't answer. She just started to sob uncontrollably. I gently picked her up and ran upstairs. Mike was nowhere to be found.

"Edward, where did he go?" she asked, still crying.

"Bella, we don't need to worry about him right now. I probably scared him off."

"No!" Bella screamed. "He's going to kill Charlie!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"He said, if anyone found out, he would hurt my family. Please Edward, we have to go check on Charlie." she begged.

I ran to her house. Mike's car was sitting out front.

Shit! I jumped through her window to avoid Mike noticing we had arrived. "Bella." I whispered. "You have to stay here. I will go check on Charlie. Please don't move."

She nodded and I quietly exited her room. I walked downstairs and peeked around the corner to see Mike holding a gun to Charlie's head.

I quietly snuck up on Mike, holding my finger to my mouth when Charlie noticed me. I quickly smacked the gun out of Mike's hand but not before he pulled the trigger. The bullet luckily missed all of us and hit the floor.

Suddenly, Bella came running downstairs, crying. Mike and Charlie both looked at her. Mike took the distraction as an advantage and picked up the gun. He quickly aimed it at Bella and both Charlie and I raced towards him. I managed to swipe it out of his hand but it was too late. He had pulled the trigger on my Bella.

She screamed and I ran to her. She had collapsed on the floor.

"Bella!" I yelled frantically. I looked her over to see where she'd been hit. Oh Thank God! She only got hit in the foot. Charlie ran over to check on her.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked, panicking.

"I think so." I answered. "She only got hit in the foot."

I looked over to see Carlie had handcuffed Mike and punched him across the face, it knocked him out.

I quietly laughed. He deserved that.

"Bella." I whispered into her ear. She was still conscious but was way out of it. "We're going to take you to the hospital. You're going to be alright love."

Charlie ran and got a towel for us to wrap Bella's foot in until we got to the hospital. She had winced when we wrapped her foot up.

e called one of his cop friends to pick up Mike. He was going to be put up for a very long time.

Charlie drove to the hospital, using his sirens so we could make it there faster.

I called called Carlisle on the way and the whole family would be waiting at the hospital. They hated to see Bella hurt.

We soon arrived and they had a gurney waiting for us but I offered to carry her. Carlisle took her up to the room to see what the best form of treatment was. Since the bullet only grazed Bella's skin, they were only going to stitch it up but she would need to be on crutches for a few weks while it healed.

I was so relieved. How did I not see all the signs that he was doing this to Bella? Her exhaustion. Her mysterious marks on her body. They all made sense now.

If Mike wasn't in jail, he would pay for this.

***a few hours later***

Bella was able to go home and everyone was so relieved.

"Bella, you are never going to work again." She quietly laughed.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

I smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips. I pulled away, only to whisper in her ear. "I love you too, Bella Swan."

**THE END!**

**What did you guys think? This story was a lot of fun to write. Oh and Bella passed out at the beginning of the story, due to stress. **

**Anywho, please review and let me know what yall thought! I may write a sequel, if I get a lot of reviews. Also, read and review my other stories! Thanks again! :D**


End file.
